The subject application relates to visually interactive packaging systems and methods. While the systems and methods described herein relate to visually interactive packaging and the like, it will be appreciated that the described techniques may find application in other packaging systems, other visual effect applications, and/or packaging methods.
Scanimation systems have been used to produce moving patterns that create a visual effect or illusion when an overlay is moved past another pattern. For example a pattern of intermittent lines and/or dots representing an image in various positions is printed on a first surface (e.g., a page), and an overlay comprising a complementary pattern of dots and/or lines is then moved over the printed pattern to create an illusion that the subject of the printed image is changing position (e.g., an animal running, a word appearing and disappearing, etc.) That is, as lines in the overlay pattern align with lines in the printed pattern, the image subject appears to be in a first position. As the overlay pattern is moved slightly, the overlay pattern lines align in a new orientation relative to the printed pattern to make the image subject appear to be in a second position, and so on. The lines of the printed pattern and overlay pattern are sufficiently close together to make the motion of the image subject appear fluid and seamless. The art of producing moiré patterns and moving moiré patterns for visual consumption is well known. Moving moiré can be found in books and postcards. Novel and interesting packaging can help sell products, so there is always a need to develop packaging that will grab the attention of shoppers.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for systems and/or methods that create moving visual interference effects via the act of opening a package, and the like. In the rest of the disclosure and claims, the term “interference effect” encompasses high frequency effects (e.g. moiré), smoothly varying effects, and combinations thereof.